


nothing smells as good as a fresh one

by yityng



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: /soft/, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humour, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yityng/pseuds/yityng
Summary: Fei Sheng Zhe deals with a baby and a seven year old. Shi Yi Jie tastes vinegar.





	nothing smells as good as a fresh one

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this first in the HIStory series; i keep rewatching it. 
> 
> title from the podcast Dear Hank and John ep. 54
> 
> 爸爸 - ba ba “dad”  
> 舅舅 - jiu jiu “uncle” (mother’s brother)  
> 老师 - lao shi “teacher”  
> 妈 - ma “mom” (how xiao fei addresses)  
> 表弟 - biao di “younger male cousin”

“Xiao Fei Ba Ba ! Ba Baaaaa !!! ”

 

Yo Yo’s shout surprises them both and Sheng Zhe bites back a giggle when the man atop him groans. The doorbell chimes, and then they both groan.

 

“Why are they here so early ?” Yi Jie growls, and rubs his face into Sheng Zhe’s bare collarbones, voice petulant and so very attractive.

 

Sheng Zhe does laugh, brushing a kiss to Yi Jie’s cheek and then moves to answer the door.

 

His waist is caught and he looks down at sleepy eyes.

 

“Hey. Let me get the door. Ye Zi is here and she’ll hurt me if I make her wait. Especially after last week.”

 

Yi Jie sighs and then releases him. Bending down to scoop up his discarded tee shirt, he pulls it haphazardly over Sheng Zhe’s head and Sheng Zhe halfheartedly protests the mess his hair was in.

 

It was always a mess now.

 

“Fine, fine. Go.”

 

Yi Jie squints at him a bit before grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his fingertips.

 

“I’ll get dressed and be there in a moment.”

 

“Okay,” Sheng Zhe says softly and then raises his voice, “Yo Yo, I’m coming ! You can open the door for them first !”

 

* * *

 

 

“You were doing the sex weren’t you ?” Ye Zi asks accusingly the moment she sees him.

 

Sheng Zhe slaps his hands over Yo Yo’s ears.

 

“Oi, you ! We weren’t. And can’t you say that nicer ?”

 

Ye Zi makes a face. “Like what, huh Xiao Fei ? Finger in the hole ? Two dudes doing the choke ? Hobble like sixty for six days ? Or—“

 

“Shut up shut up shut up !!” Sheng Zhe screams, and now he’s covering his own ears, hot with embarrassment. “Ye Ziii, shouldn’t you watch what you say ? I mean…”

 

“Ah, yes darling. Two children under twelve here and maybe …”

 

Ye Zi slaps her boyfriend upside the head. “Don’t call me ‘darling’ you creep.”

 

“But we’re dating ?”

 

“So ?!”

 

“We also have a son ?”

 

“SO ?!?!?”

 

“I’m very sorry. Your greatness rivals all of my antiques combined.”

 

Ye Zi huffs and takes up their month old baby boy from Shao An to check his diaper, sniffing it suspiciously.

 

Sheng Zhe, who had reverted back to responsibility is trying to explain to Yo Yo nothing was going on but had neglected to realize his daughter couldn't hear a lesson if her ears were covered.

 

“Xiao Fei Ba Ba, what did you say, I can't hear you !!”

 

“Well, _I_ can hear all of you. It’s too early. What are you all doing here now ?” Yi Jie asks, yawning loudly as he trudged into the living space.

 

He bends over the couch and presses a kiss to Sheng Zhe’s forehead, holding the back of his neck firmly.

 

Couple and child squeak with surprise and excitement respectively.

 

“Lao Shi !”

 

“Good morning Ba Ba !”

 

“Morning Yo Yo. Earlier than usual.”

 

“Mm ! I was bird watching for my science journal.”

 

“Good morning,” Sheng Zhe says, eyes closed and his smile is very pleased. “Look, you didn’t see the baby did you ?”

 

Ye Zi is getting hives so she attempts to break up the blatant love scene and says “Oi, one of you hold this baby. I’m going with this idiot for our outing and we’ll be back around five.”

 

“It’s …. it’s our anniversary dear…”

 

“I WILL STAB YOU WITH THE POINTY END OF YOUR FANCY SHOVEL.”

 

“Thank you Lao Shi, Xiao Fei ! Yo Yo, Jiu Jiu will visit and play longer next time !”

 

Shao An bolts out of the house almost as quickly as he had arrived, with Ye Zi hot on his heels. He will have about ten seconds of advantage distance before he would become an antique of dismemberment himself.

 

As Ye Zi likes hanging up her accomplishments.

 

Birth had not slowed down Ye Zi, it may have made her even faster if Sheng Zhe was being honest.

 

The baby starts crying and Sheng Zhe immediately readjusts him into his arms, bouncing him.

 

“I’ll start breakfast. Yo Yo, do you want an omelette, steamed buns, congee or something else today ?” Yi Jie calls as he wipes the baby’s drool off his arm with a towel.

 

“I want sweet omelettes and juice ! I’ll make the onion omelette for Xiao Fei Ba Ba, I make it better. You watch the pan,” the twelve year old exclaims and hurries to get out the cutting board as her father follows behind.

 

Sheng Zhe pats the baby’s belly when his cell phone rings and the baby startles before quieting when he makes some clucking noises with his tongue. “Hello,” he answers and the sound of his mom’s voice asks, “Is that a baby I hear ?”

 

“Ma. Yeah, it is,” he says pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear to hold the baby better.

 

“Ye Zi and Shao An’s, we’re babysitting today.”

 

“Remember to smell them when they’re fresh,” his mom advises and Sheng Zhe coughs.

 

“ _What_.”

 

“What do you mean ‘what’ ? Babies only have that smell for around… two months at most. Longer if you’re lucky. Sniff him. I’ve got to get going though, woke up late _,_ can you believe it, my shift starts in _ten_. I’ll call you again when I’ve remembered what I wanted to say to your husband. I have plans.”

 

“Okay, Ma. Take care,” Sheng Zhe says, and he lets the phone drop into his lap.

 

The sound of fruit being chopped in the background fades when he tentatively sniffs the baby’s wispy hair and _ohhh_ did it smell wonderful. The baby drools and seems to smile, gurgly giggles and Sheng Zhe feels full.

 

He’s still rubbing noses with the baby and laughing quietly when a hand shoves itself between his face and the baby’s.

 

Sheng Zhe looks up and doesn’t notice that Shi Yi Jie is glaring at the baby with an affronted look.

 

“Yi Jie, he smells so good !” He says delightedly and then realizes that it sounded sort of weird when the piercing gaze is turned to him.

 

They are in a standstill eyelock before Yi Jie turns around with a very straight face and walks into the bathroom.

 

“Xiao Fei Ba Ba, Ba Ba left the omelette to watch you and biao di and he says you were very cute ! Then he got all quiet.”

 

Sheng Zhe grins. “Yo Yo, do you think you can hold your biao di securely ?”

 

“Yep ! I’m strong and I think he’s cute !”

 

The transfer of baby to child is done carefully and when Sheng Zhe is sure Yo Yo has gotten him secured sitting on the loveseat, he gets up to check on the frying pan.

 

The omelette is three-fourths burnt and he flicks off the stovetop before walking deliberately louder towards the bathroom.

 

“Yi Jie ah ?” He draws out and raps on the doorframe.

 

Shi Yi Jie is hiding his face behind the door when Sheng Zhe doesn’t see him at first glance in.

 

“Yi Ji—“ and the red face stops his voice. And quite possibly his heart.

 

 _Blushing_.

 

“Sheng Zhe ah, Sheng Zhe ah….” Yi Jie groans and then shuts the bathroom door behind him pulling him into a hard embrace, arms around his waist and shoving his face into Sheng Zhe’s shoulder.

 

Sheng Zhe pats his head confusedly and then wraps his arms around Yi Jie’s face.

 

“Yi Jie, what’s wrong ?”

 

Silence and then, Yi Jie props his chin upon his husband’s chest with a face that said _are you an idiot ?_

 

“Why are you so adorable ? Playing with the baby like….. that. What am I going to do with you ?”

 

Huh.

 

“Er, I’m sorry ?” He tries and then they’re kissing and _oh._

 

Yi Jie forever kisses like he was the most precious thing in the world and he kisses in long droves, so when they break away, Sheng Zhe is always half delirious from the lack of air.

 

This time is no different and Sheng Zhe has to press his face into Yi Jie’s shirt to catch his breath before he’s pulled into another deep and long kiss.

 

He really needs to smell that baby again.

 

So Sheng Zhe bites.

 

“ _OW_. You little _brat_.”

 

Yi Jie’s lip isn’t bleeding but it’d definitely bruise purple in the hour.

 

“I have to check in on a twelve year old and a baby. Come back when you’ve stopped hiding from…” Sheng Zhe waves his hand vaguely before smirking and opening the door to leave.

 

“Xiao Fei Ba Ba !! Biao di spit up on me ! Ewwwwww !!!”

 

Yi Jie touches the back of his hand to his throbbing lip and smiles.

 

Then he glances up, sees his completely red face in the mirror and just slides down to the floor and hugs his knees in silent mourning.

 

He was so fucking _murdering_ his husband when the baby and his daughter would be gone for the day. To his parents and to her school.

 

Tomorrow, he promises himself and simply thinking about tomorrow with Fei Sheng Zhe never fails to make him smile so it’s only a little while before he gathers himself up to unabashedly rejoin his family.

**Author's Note:**

> (ah ahahaha leave me thoughts so i can roll on the floor about this cute couple and scream)
> 
> listened to [【愛的蛋包飯】](https://youtu.be/R9-neQjqh9o) while writing <3
> 
> reblog [here](http://wallflowerbean.tumblr.com/post/185659976197/nothing-smells-as-good-as-a-fresh-one-yityng) if you’d like


End file.
